


Thank You Niall

by KGabbard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot, Teacher Harry, University Student Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGabbard/pseuds/KGabbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has always had a crush on his professor Harry and one day when Harry gets mad at Louis and Niall for talking to much, Harry learns just how Louis really feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Niall

Louis smiled wide as he walked into his next class. He studying at a university as an English major. He hated most of his classes. All the teachers were the same. They sucked the fun out of the class with their monotone voices and monologues about the same thing every day.

All of teachers were like this expect for one. That one was Professor Styles. Unlike the others, he would be filled with energy. He would always make class fun with his little jokes. Sure most of his jokes sucked, but at least he tried to make his class fun.

There was another reason why Louis liked professor Harry Styles so much. That reason being Harry was fit. Sometimes Louis would get lost in watching Harry’s lanky arms swinging around in excitement as he told a story, or the way his curls looked so soft and perfect. Other day Louis got lost staring into the perfect green eyes and others it was at Harry’s little bum that he wanted to grab and slap. He loved looking at Harry. 

“Try to not to get so hard today.” Niall smirked as they took their seats. Niall was one of his best friends and Louis often told Niall just how much he like Harry and other times Niall could tell because Louis would have to hide the fact that his pants were tighter as he walked out of the classroom. 

“Shut it.” Louis smirked. He looked out to see Harry in an especially tight pair of black skinny jeans. Harry was also the only professor whose style did not come from the 80’s and the only one to wear converse from time to time just like today. 

“Louis?!” Niall said louder as he waved a hand in front of Louis’ face. “Earth to Tomlinson.” 

“What?” Louis said shaking his head clear. 

“I asked if you had an extra pen.” 

“Oh, uh here.” Louis said shoving a pen at Niall so he would shut up and Louis could get back to fantasying about Harry. 

“Hello class.” Harry smiled wide. Harry loved to teach even though this was his first year. He was the youngest of the professors in the building. He was only 24. Some of his students were older than Harry, but he didn’t care on bit. He just loved to teach. 

Harry didn’t really play favorites, but he did have one student that he like to see every day. He liked to look out and see those blue eyes staring tentatively. Louis seemed to be the one of the few of his students who paid attention to a single word that came out of his mouth. 

Harry liked Louis for another more embracing reason. He liked looking at Louis’ pixie like features. With his sharp cheek bones and tan, caramel skin. Harry had many of guilty nights were his brain thought of Louis as he wanked. 

Things were going completely normal until Harry caught Louis and Niall talking. He didn’t mind if they talked to one another as long as they were quiet and quick, but the two have seemed to be talking all hour. Harry was getting annoyed with it.

“Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Horan, do you two care to share what it is that you are talking about since it is just so important that it can’t wait until after this lesson?” 

“He won’t shut up about you how good your ass looks in those jeans.” Niall smirked. Louis gave him the look of death as he felt his whole face warm up and blush. He slapped Niall’s arm hard in attempt to shut him the fuck up. “I get it that you want to fuck him, but I am trying to learn.” Niall added after Louis slapped him. Louis was mortified. 

Luckily for Louis, Harry just shook his head with a smile and went back to teaching his lesson. Louis never stopped blushing though. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, can you stay after class please?” Harry asked once he dismissed the class. Louis nodded quickly and gathered up his stuff and headed to the front of the room to Harry’s desk. Harry walked over to the door and waited for everyone to leave before he shut and locked the door. He turned his attention back to Louis. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened in class.” Harry started as he walked back towards his desk and Louis. 

“I am sorry for talking so much.” Louis said quickly. 

“I don’t mind that you talk since you are one of the very few who actually listen to me. It is more about what Niall said that I want to talk about.”

“I am sorry.” Louis repeated as looked down at his feet. 

“Is what he said true?” Harry asked and Louis only nodded slowly in response. “Good.” Harry smiled. Louis’s head snapped up to look at his professor. 

“Really?” Louis asked with wide eyes. He was starting to think that he was imaging things. 

“Really.” Harry smiled. Harry started to move closer to Louis. “So you really want to fuck me?” Louis nodded a little quicker this time. 

Harry smiled and moved so that only a few inches separated the two of them. Harry cupped Louis check very lightly. Louis went to look at the ground again but Harry stopped him. He made Louis look into his green eyes. 

“I have want to fuck you for a while now.” Harry smiled and Louis jaw dropped. Harry laughed lightly at his reaction. “Can I kiss you?” Harry asked and this time Louis head moved up and down much quicker. Harry laughed again and closed the space between their lips. 

They kiss lightly and gentle at first, but it soon became messy and sloppy. Neither cared because it was perfect. Harry bit Louis’s lower lip and Louis gasped. Harry took advantage of his reaction and slid his tongue into his student’s mouth so he could explore it. His tongue slid across Louis’ and on the backs of his teeth. 

Harry’s hands and started to grip Louis’ ass hard while Louis hands tugged at the back Harry’s shirt. Harry pulled away slightly and Louis was about to protest but stopped once he saw his teacher pull his gray sweater up and over his head. He tossed it aside carelessly and pulled at Louis’ simple band tee. Louis happily helped Harry take off his shirt. 

“Where do you want to fuck me?” Harry asked before he started to trail kisses all along Louis’ neck.

“Want you bent over your desk.” Louis said with more confidence than he had previously. Harry nodded and let Louis take control. Louis hands slid down his professor’s chest stopping to play with one of his nipples before he undid his belt. He then pulled both Harry’s pants and boxers down to his ankles in one tug. Harry kicked off his shoes and pulled them the rest the way off. Louis took off his pants while Harry did this and now was standing in only his boxers. Harry bent over his desk as told and stuck his ass out for Louis. Louis pushed three fingers in front of Harry’s mouth. 

“Suck.” He commanded softly. Louis trailed soft kisses along Harry’s back until he felt that his fingers were covered in enough saliva. He pulled Harry’s cheeks apart with one hand and started to circle the tight ring of muscle with his other pointer finger. He slowly slid the digit in.

“Fuck.” Harry grunted. He started to quickly grind back against the single finger so Louis added another. He scissored them to stretch Harry faster. He couldn’t wait to get inside the heat and tightness that Harry’s hole offered. 

Soon Harry was ready for a third so Louis kissed his neck to distract him as he slid in his ring finger along with the other two. He started pushing them and out quickly when he angled them and found the spot that Harry screaming.

“I’m ready Lou. Fuck! Fuck me already!” Harry cried out. Louis smiled and pulled his fingers out he spat onto his palm and covered his dick in saliva before lining up with Harry’s hole. He slowly slid into the warm, velvety walls of Harry’s hole. Louis moaned loudly as he tossed his head back once Harry had fully swallowed his cock and he was balls deep. “Move!” Harry ordered quickly.

Louis was going to give Harry time to adjust, but Harry just wanted Louis to fuck him hard already, so that is what Louis did. He slammed himself into his professor faster and harder. He gripped Harry’s hips tightly as he changed his angle slightly. 

“RIGHT FUCKING THERE!” Harry gasped. Louis did as told and slammed hard right into the little bundle of nerves inside of Harry. “So close.” Harry whimpered. 

“Me too baby.” Louis grunted. He reached around to tug at Harry’s red and neglected cock, but Harry stopped him.

“Wanna cum from just your cock.” Harry panted. Louis nodded and started to push harder and faster into Harry. “Louis!” Harry cried weakly as he cover the side of his desk in white streaks of cum. Louis finished short after deep inside of Harry because he couldn’t take Harry tightening around his cock. 

“Fuck.” Louis panted as he sat in Harry’s chair.

“Mhmm.” Harry hummed as he sat in Louis’ lap. Harry buried his face into Louis neck and Louis started to play with Harry’s curls. “I could get fired if anyone finds out about this.”

“Then this will have to be our little secret.” Louis smiled. “Is this the only time that we can do this?”

“Definitely not.” Harry smiled wide as he kissed Louis neck. Louis was starting to like his favorite class that much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was carp. It is one of my first stories like this. Hope you liked it.


End file.
